


Its not the last time Itaru will be this desperate

by PrinceDyl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Piss, itaru is a little pathetic and that's sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDyl/pseuds/PrinceDyl
Summary: Itaru plays video games for too long and almost pisses himself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Its not the last time Itaru will be this desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that there were no omorashi fics in this fandom and had to change that. (edit: i am currently 17 so if you dont wanna read nsfw by a minor here is your warning!)

Itaru first noticed he had to piss in the middle of expert level song. He sighs in annoyance. Bodily functions just took up time he could be spending playing games. Over the years he's gotten good at ignoring his needs. He sleeps and eats as little as possible, just enough to keep up his reaction time. Before he'd gotten to the "point of no return" in his addiction to games, he had an average sized bladder, but now he could hold for about 7 hours easy. He was always pushing his body to its limit for one more pull, one more round, the most efficient way to grind.

After finishing the song he looked at the time and then at his stamina. It'd be full again in about 20 minutes. plenty of time to go, but would it be worth it to leave his comfy spot on the couch? He didn't have a stream today so he decides it can wait.

About an hour and two energy drinks later, he’s moved on to pc gaming while waiting for his mobile game stamina to fill up. His bladder is much more persistent now. He plays through a few rounds of a new popular fps while weighing if getting up was worth it. He sighs and thinks its time for a break. He’s about to admit defeat when he gets a message.  
  
neo: I see you're playing that new fps  
neo: wanna let me beat you?  
  
Itaru smirks. It’s been awhile since him and banri have played together and this game had a 1v1 deathmatch mode. perfect for beating banri into the dust.  
  
Taruchi: sure give me your game tag

Itaru settles back down in his chair. He’s more full than he’d like for playing at max skill level but banri’s got him fired up. Just a few rounds later he’s squirming and panting and trying to hold without his hands, shoving them in-between his legs during loading screens or when reloading. Eventually during a lobby screen he quickly grabs a pillow and shoves it between his legs so he can put pressure on his dick without using his hands. Itaru starts to get turned on. He grinds down on the pillow hoping getting hard will help him hold longer.

Banri challenges him to one last round for the night. He accepts, desperately grinding on the pillow and making little noises. He's trying his best to ignore the ache and focus on saving as much amo as possible, making every shot, and most importantly beating Banri.

Half way through the round and he’s just 1 kill above Banri. he’s impressed he’s actually wining in this predicament, but he knows he could be doing much better. However, he now has another problem. The friction is getting to be too much. He’s never been able to last long and something about needing to piss is making him more sensitive. Hes letting out grunts and moans that he cant keep in or else risk losing concentration, and he cant stop moving without fear of pissing himself. Banri's player character suddenly rounds a corner and gets a head-shot.  
  
"damn it!" Itaru grunts, sounding close to a moan. They were tied now. Itaru knows he’s close to losing. two minutes left in the match. anything could happen. itaru tries to catch his breath while re-spawning, but he gets hit with another wave of desperation. his face pales as a long spurt of pee escapes. He's squirming tenfold now, chair squeaking and dick painfully hard. He's come this far he's not gonna lose. He decides to pick up a sniper rifle and pick off Banri from above. he can feel himself getting closer to the edge with every rock of his hips, but he can last 1 minute and 35 seconds right?  
  
With new found determination he makes his way through the tallest building on the map and decides to camp at the top. Low move but whatever it takes to win. He doesn't want to wait out the clock because whoever made the last kill in a tie wins, and in this case its Banri.

he knows Banri. If he thinks he has Itaru cornered he'll be reckless, ruining uncovered to try to find him faster. In the corner of the screen he sees movement. Itaru smirks knowing he's won. he knows which route he'll take so he positions himself and pulls up the scope. He squirms while waiting, wishing Banri would hurry up and enter his trap.  
  
Itaru shoots and "game finished Taruchi won!!" appears on screen.  
  
Itaru throws his controller down "suck it Banri!” he exclaims.  
  
neo: ugh camping... didn't know you would stoop that low  
  
Taruchi: you're just mad you lost.  
  
Itaru lets out a breath. He seriously thought he was going to piss himself... or cum. He regrets letting his guard down however as he starts losing control and lets out a long spurt accompanied with a loud hiss. He quickly shoves his hand on his dick.. pinching the tip to try to stop the flow. He moans, tears forming because it just felt _so_ good. He doesn't know if he can make it all the way across the dorms to the bathrooms in this state. He frantically looks around the room for a bottle or _something_ to release in. Of course he had plenty of bottles at his disposal, as he rarely cleans his room. He hastily fumbles for a bottle. He quickly pulls down his sweatpants and boxers in one go, desperately trying to keep control. He shoves his dick slightly into the bottle and finally, _finally_ lets go. He bites the inside of his cheek as he lets out a long moan. The feeling of his bladder slowly shrinking nearly felt like cummimg.

The bottle was filling up fast. with whispers of "no no no no _fuck_ " he forces himself to stop. He puts the cap on the bottle and shakily stands. The ache is still there but he could at least walk to the bathrooms now. As he's throwing the bottle away he thinks "This wont be the last time I’m this desperate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while having to pee ;P


End file.
